Blog użytkownika:SapperiXd/Kryształowi Rebelianci odc.34 - Bezdomni
'''Bezdomni '''jest trzydziestym czwartym odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci. Streszczenie Wspólny obiad Kryształowych Rebeliantów przerywa wizyta nieproszonych gości. Fabuła Kremowa podała każdemu po talerzu kurczaka. -Emm, co to jest? – spytała A38. -To jedzenie! Wkładasz to do ust i jesz! – Niebieski zaprezentował jej jak się je. -Ametyst, nie chcesz spróbować? – popatrzyła na niego KP. -Podziękuję. Jedzenie chyba nie jest dla mnie. -Dobra. Gdzie jest Galaxyt? -Sprawdza czym jest sen – Ognista zachichotała. -I jak Apati, smakuje ci? – zapytała Agat. -Jest dobre! To ty to zrobiłaś, Perło? Masz wielki talent! -Oj przestań, bo się czerwienię! -Haha! Jak miło jest spędzać czas z rodziną! – powiedziała Zielona. -Rodziną? – Ametyst popatrzył na nią z dziwną miną. – Co to jest rodzina? -Rodzina to osoby na których ci naprawdę zależy – rzekł Niebieski. – My wszyscy jesteśmy jedną, wielką rodziną. -Tak! – krzyknęli chórem KR. Apatyt wstał. -Wybaczcie na chwilkę, pójdę się przewietrzyć. Wyszedł na dwór i usiadł na schodkach. Obok niego siadła Kremowa Perła. -Wszystko w porządku? – spytała. -Tak, nie spodziewałem się, że w naszym domu będzie aż tyle osób. -Coś cię martwi. Co jest? -Ja po prostu… Stresuję się tym wszystkim. Homeworld ma nas na oku i boję się, że mi was odbiorą… Nie chcę was stracić. -Ooo, to urocze. Chodź tu do mnie! Przytulili się. -Więc, chciałbyś się przejść na spacer? Chcę, byś się nieco wyluzował. -Pewnie! Chodźmy! – NA podskoczył. Razem z Kremową ruszył w stronę lasu. Szli różnymi ścieżkami, drogami torami aż w końcu natrafili na polanę pełną kwiatów. -Jak tu pięknie! Spójrz jak kolorowo! – Perła rzuciła się na kwiaty i zamknęła oczy. Niebieski położył się obok niej. Kwiaty pachniały cudownie. Przyjaciele zaczęli oglądać chmury. -Patrz Niebieski, ta wygląda jak kot! -Spójrz, tamta wygląda jak hmm… skarpetka! -Patrz! A tamte wyglądają jak hordy statków! -Heh, faktycznie. Czekaj… Coś jest nie tak… - Apatyt podskoczył. – TO NIE SĄ CHMURY! -CO? Przecież spodziewaliśmy się tylko kilku Klejnotów, nie całego Homeworld! -Spokojnie. Pewnie to Pirop leci ze wsparciem. Musimy ostrzec innych – Niebieski już miał pobiec w stronę domu, gdy nagle Perła złapała go za ramię. -Statki są na tyle blisko, że przylecą do nich szybciej od naszej dwójki. Mam pomysł – Perła przytuliła Niebieskiego. Waryscyt otworzyła oczy i popędziła w stronę domu. -Tak, było szybciej – Waryscyt weszła do domu, jednak nikt nie siedział przy stole. – Co?! Nie gadaj, że oni poszli nas szukać… O NIE! Czy to znaczy, że oni mogą być teraz wszędzie? Fuzja rozpadła się. -Musimy zająć się tymi statkami we dwójkę. Niebieski? Słyszysz mnie? Halo? -My nie damy rady, jest ich zbyt wielu… - Apatyt płakał. KP złapała go za ramiona. -Skup się! Musimy coś wymyślić! Może i jest nas tylko dwóch, ale to nie znaczy, że sobie nie poradzimy! Jesteśmy Kryształowymi Rebeliantami, bohaterami Ziemi! To od nas zależy los tej planety! Proszę, uratujmy to piękne miejsce. -Dobra, zróbmy to. Dla Ziemi! Waryscyt wyskoczyła przed dom. Statki były coraz bliżej. Kilka z nich już wylądowało, niektóre leciały jeszcze bliżej. Jeden ze statków pojawił się tuż przed nosem Waryscyt. Wyszły z niego cztery klejnoty. Jednym z nich była Pirop. -To ta fuzja! Ona uprowadziła A38, jej strażnika oraz defektywny Galaxyt. Dodatkowo roztrzaskała Kochaniutką. -Emm… Nie prawda! Apatyt i Ametyst dołączyły do nas dobrowolnie! – Waryscyt wyciągnęła ze swojego Klejnotu trójząb. – Nie zamierzam walczyć, to dla samoobrony. -Ach tak? Skoro Ametyst i A38 zostały na Ziemi to gdzie są teraz? – zapytała Czerwona. -One emm… Wyszły na spacerek? -Gdzie? – spytał stanowczo Klejnot stojący obok Pirop. Wyglądał na Kwarc, jednak wyróżniało go to, że był wyższy od kanonicznej Opal. -Tego nie wiemy… -Uprowadziliście Galaxyt 40D – rzekła Czerwona. -Nie próbuj nas w to wrobić. Ty ją tu zostawiłaś! – krzyknęła Wari. -Pff, jeszcze czego. Słyszysz co oni wygadują, Karneol? Same bzdury. Po prostu rozwalmy ich statkiem i wróćmy do Homeworld. -Nie. Mamy wrócić z uprowadzonymi Klejnotami. Przynajmniej musimy wiedzieć co się z nimi stało. Perydot, uwięź ich w klatko-bańce. -Robi się! – zielony Klejnot sparaliżował czymś fuzję, dzięki czemu nie mogła się ruszyć i uwięził ją w urządzeniu przypominającym kapsułę ratunkową. Karneol wyciągnął ze swojego Klejnotu bicz i obwiązał nim ją. -Przeszukajmy miasto. Diamenty wyraziły zgodę na krzywdzenie ludzi, jeśli będą się nam sprzeciwiali. A to coś zabierzcie na statek i zostawcie w tej celi dla bezpieczeństwa. Waryscyt wracała do normalnego stanu. Uderzała w ściany bańki, lecz jej ciosy ani trochę nie uszkadzały celi. Fuzja rozłączyła się. -To koniec. Mogłem nie odchodzić od stołu… -Oj Niebieski, to nie twoja wina. Przecież tak czy siak by przylecieli. -Może by i przylecieli, ale wzięliby Galaxyt i odlecieli. Zabrali ciebie… To moja wina. Jak myślisz, co z nami zrobią? -Mi pewnie wypiorą mózg i zrobią ze mnie ozdobę, ale nie wiem jak z tobą. Może wykorzystają twój Klejnot do eksperymentów? W końcu wiesz, według A38 role Apatytów się zmieniły. Może wykryto w nich jakąś tajemniczą moc? Kto wie? Eh… Szczerze, nigdy nie byłam w Homeworld. Nieco się boję. -Co? Nigdy tam nie byłaś? – wrzasnął Niebieski. -Nie. Jakiś kretyn sprawił, że rozbiłam się na Ziemi. Nigdy nie widziałam Homeworld, tylko Klejnoty walczące na wojnie. Czy to aż tak złe miejsce? -Nie było mnie tam wieki, może wszystko się zmieniło. Przekonamy się. -Eh… Tak… Klejnoty położyły się. Zauważyły, że jeszcze nie wystartowały. -Nie mogą znaleźć reszty. Może to i nawet dobrze? Przynajmniej są bezpieczni – westchnął Niebieski. Nagle coś zastukało w ścianę. Była to Agat. -Zielona! Co ty tu robisz? -A38 widziała o statkach już wcześniej. Widzieliśmy, że was zaatakowali i obmyśliliśmy plan. Galaxyt wyśpiewała wszystkim, że reszta jest skruszona a ja w tym czasie wkradłam się do tego statku. -To urządzenie jest nie do zniszczenia. Musisz coś wymyślić! – wyszeptała KP. Zielona próbowała zniszczyć urządzenie shurikenami, lecz nie uszkadzało to ustrojstwa. -Tak się zastanawiam, może wzięłabym kogoś tutaj do pomocy? Pójdę po A38. Zielona po cichu wyszła ze statku, kiedy Galaxyt zagadywała Pirop. -To ty mnie tu zostawiłaś! – wrzasnęła. -Co? Sama zostałaś! – Pirop tupnęła ze złości. Agat złapała Apacię i zaniosła do statku. -Pomóż nam, nie możemy tego zniszczyć. -Oj, chyba nie da rady. Do tego trzeba naprawdę potężnej broni. Pewnie Laserowe Działo Rose coś by zmieniło, jednak nie mamy go przy sobie. Może po prostu wynieśmy tę kulę ze sobą? Wykombinujemy coś później, kończy nam się czas. -Dobra, ja ją wezmę – Agat podniosła kapsułę i po cichu wyszła ze statku. Nagle dostrzegła ją Perydot. -Co to ma znaczyć?! Pirop! Karneol! Mamy problem! Klejnoty z Homeworld odwróciły się. -Co teraz?! – wrzasnęła Kremowa. -Defekt, defekt, defekt! – Ognista wykrzyknęła te słowa skacząc z dachu bazy KR. -O nie! KRYSZTAŁOWI REBELIANCI!!! – Czerwona wpadła w furię. Podpaliła dom KR i las znajdujący się obok. -Ugaśmy to! Szybko! O nie, 38! Jestem w bańce, nie możemy się złączyć! Co robimy?! -BIERZEMY TO CO POTRZEBNE I ZWIEWAMY! – KR wbiegli szybko do domu. -Na co czekasz Karneol?! ZA NIMI! – krzyknęła Pirop. Rebelianci wyzbierali najważniejsze rzeczy. Pistacjowa straciła fizyczną formę dzięki Karneolowi, Agat wzięła kilka baniek, a Ognista szybko ukradła Klejnot Pi od Kwarcu. -STRZELAJCIE W ICH BAZĘ! NATYCHMIAST – wykrzyknęła Karneol. Statki przygotowywały się do strzału, rebelianci natychmiastowo wyskoczyli z domu, Karneol podbiegł do Perydot i Pirop. -OGNIA! Dom Kryształowych Rebeliantów wybuchł, jednak trójka antagonistów stała w bańce ochronnej. Niektóre statki zostały uszkodzone. Klatka z Niebieskim i Kremową została zniszczona. -Nasz dom!!! Co teraz? – wrzasnął Niebieski. Zauważył, że większość Klejnotów jest pufnięta. Zielona stała za wielkim shurikenem, którym ochroniła siebie oraz Galaxyt i Perły. -Jest straszny dym! Możemy to wykorzystać i ukraść jeden ze statków! Szybko! Pobiegnij po nich! – zarządziła. Klejnoty pod osłoną dymu wyzbierały leżące Klejnoty. Rebelianci wskoczyli do jednego ze statków. W środku znajdowały się cztery Rubiny. Kremowa bez problemu je pufnęła i zbańkowała. Ametyst zregenerowała się, włączyła tryb niewidzialności. -Uff, było blisko – westchnął Niebieski. -To jeszcze nie koniec! – Ametyst uniosła nieco statek w górę. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. -Co się dzieje?! – wrzasnął Niebieski. -Zaczyna się… - Kwarc wyjrzał za okno. Z ruin domu KR wybiegało stado skażonych Klejnotów. -Uciekajmy! Mamy okazję! – krzyknęła zapłakana Galaxyt. Statek uniósł się wyżej i odleciał. -Dokąd teraz? – spytała zregenerowana już Pistacjowa. -Musimy się gdzieś ukryć, przynajmniej na jakiś czas – powiedziała Zielona. – Chyba już wiem gdzie możemy się udać… -Gdzie? – Kremowa uniosła brew. -Do Australii… Bohaterowie * Kremowa Perła * Niebieski Apatyt A38 * Niebieski Apatyt * Galaxyt Bachor (rola niema) * Zielony Agat * Ognista Perła * Ametyst (SapperiXd) * Waryscyt * Pirop ♦ * Karneol (SapperiXd) * Nieznana Perydot * Nieznane Rubiny (rola niema) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach